


Here Comes the Sun

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, F/F, Pining, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's thoughts during "The Return:  Parts 1 and 2."  For thelastgoodname who requested Teyla/Elizabeth and the lyrics to "Here Comes the Sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgoodname/gifts).



Elizabeth thinks she knows what her counterpart felt all those years in stasis—a deep and smothering paralysis, the crushing helplessness of waiting. Earth is nothing like she remembers; she’s colder than she’s been in three years and the air seems thinner, like she must struggle to breathe. Elizabeth imagines Woolsey sitting primly in her office, the clear blues of the Gate room reflected in his glasses, and despairs. Leaving Simon had been merely an exercise in patience; message aside, Elizabeth expected to see him again one day and foolishly never anticipated that he wouldn’t wait for her. Elizabeth is less naive now. She wonders how long Teyla will wait before she takes Ronon to her bed, how long before Teyla’s sheets smell of leather and pine instead of Chanel No. 5.

And then their exile cracks open, and the hope is almost too much for Elizabeth to bear. Rodney dials the Gate to New Athos and when Teyla smiles at her over the firelight, Elizabeth knows where she stands. When finally the Asurans fall—light filtering through rain, a handful of glitter tossed over the shoulder—Elizabeth kisses Teyla and the sun breaks through clouds at the horizon’s edge.


End file.
